


Reading

by mercurialcoffeeclouds



Category: British Actor RPF, RPF-Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Judi is interrupted whilst reading, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, boobs, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurialcoffeeclouds/pseuds/mercurialcoffeeclouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading is much more fun when you're not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



> Now, this originally began as an ode to Judi's eyes but my filthy mind took over and this is what came out. I'm planning on writing two more chapters for this, showing two alternate endings.  
> (I checked for a plot-there isn't one-just shameless smut.) 
> 
> Enjoy =]
> 
> ~Moose~

There’s soft music playing in the background, the quiet ticking of the clock only adding to the serene mood in the living room. Sitting there on the sofa, your legs propped up on the coffee table; Judi using your lap as a footstool; you don’t think you’ve ever been more at peace. There’s a book in your hand, her ankle in the other, and you’ve got to admit that her feet are much more interesting than the classic novel you’re trying to stagger through.

Her feet are bare: her toenails are perfectly manicured and painted crimson again. Your hand is on that little stretch of skin between her foot and the bottom of her white linen trousers that slipped up her leg when she sat down. She’s wearing almost all white, you notice: white trousers, white cotton t-shirt and a beige unbuttoned shirt that’s falling open, highlighting the curve of her breasts. Not that you’re looking, of course.

Judi’s reading, you’ve now given up the pretence-the book is on the coffee table-but you can tell she knows what you’re looking at by the small cheeky smirk on her face. Her reading glasses are perched below the bridge of her nose-the position that looks ridiculously sexy when she glances over the top of them at you; gorgeous blue eyes gazing at you, into you and through you all at the same time. You could drown in those eyes, sink endlessly through the pools of blue, and when she does meet your gaze, you fall in love all over again. Just as simply as that.

“You’re far too easily distracted, darling.” Judi murmurs, still smirking at you.

“To be fair, I have managed to read twenty pages.” You protest good-naturedly.

“We’ve been here for almost an hour.” She retorts.

“Your feet were too good a diversion to miss.” You smile back and gently rub your thumbs in circular motions over the sole of one foot. She sighs and flexes her foot, tilting her head adorably to one side but maintaining eye contact with you.

“You’re disrupting my reading, you cheeky girl.” She chastises quietly, but you just giggle and continue your ministrations.

Ever so slowly her blue eyes darken as you move from massaging her feet to gradually moving your hands up the back of her calves and behind her knees, the loose linen trousers allowing you to touch her bare skin easily. Judi relaxes further into the arm of the sofa, dropping her book on the coffee table along with her glasses.

You move; kneeling up between her bent legs on the wide sofa cushion and removing your hands from underneath her trousers. Continuing your massage through the fabric, you travel up her legs to her knees, then to the backs of her thighs-her eyes still fixed on yours; now a gorgeous darker blue. You circle your fingers teasingly over her inner thighs, noticing how her breath hitches slightly, causing her chest to heave exquisitely.

Whilst still caressing her thighs and hips, you lean forward and softly kiss her on the lips; groaning when she sinks a hand into your hair and kisses you back, coaxing your mouth open with teasing little flicks of her tongue across your bottom lip.

She’s evil this woman. Evil and devilish and utterly irresistible.

Her other hand wanders down your spine and cups your arse, squeezing as you gasp into her mouth. She chuckles and you respond by slipping your hands up and under her t-shirt, caressing her waist, one hand sneaking up to brush against her breast through her bra. Moaning, she arches into your touch, extending her neck. The sight is too tempting to resist and you trail open-mouth kisses up her throat, nibbling along her jaw-line, sucking the soft skin under her ear and then gently bite her earlobe.

Judi whimpers at that and the sweet little sound sends a bolt of desire straight to your groin. You run your tongue lightly down her neck and across her gorgeous collarbones until you hit fabric. Following the neck-line of the t-shirt, you sweep your tongue down across the tops of her breasts and into the hint of cleavage, kissing and nibbling her skin there.

She arches up with a throaty grunt and holds your head tightly to her chest with one hand, the fingers of the other digging into your arse. You kiss all the exposed skin of her breasts you can reach, revelling in her soft skin and the faint scent of her perfume. Your hands wander higher, squeezing and caressing the pliant flesh through her bra, pressing your face into her gorgeous chest.

Judi suddenly shifts, sitting up, and you pull away a little to watch her. She throws off the beige shirt and yanks the white top over her head, flinging it onto the coffee table to reveal her white lacy bra. Groaning, you bury your head back into her breasts, sucking on them through the lace as she moans, digging her fingers into your scalp. She arches her hips under you, desperately seeking friction.

You move, flicking one leg over hers and pressing you thigh into her wet heat through the crotch of her trousers. Judi moans loudly and starts to rub against you, one hand holding your head to her breasts, the other sneaking down to press her clit through the fabric. She grinds down shamelessly into your thigh and you can feel her hand circling and rubbing herself as she whimpers and groans. Sensing her approaching climax, you drag the straps of her bra down her arms, exposing both hard, rosy nipples.

As Judi’s moans get throatily louder, you bend your head, sucking one nipple hard and pinching the other; pressing your thigh hard into her heat as she climaxes with a scream. You glance up at her face. Her eyes are closed, a faint blush gracing her cheekbones, and her soft lips are parted, allowing her breath to slow down from the breathy pants she was making earlier. You continue to lazily flick your tongue over her nipple, watching her come down from the dizzying heights of her climax.

When she regains control of her breathing, Judi opens her eyes and fixes her blue gaze on you.

“Upstairs. Now.” You climb off her with a wicked grin, your desire rekindled in anticipation of her next move. She swings her legs off the sofa, adjusts her bra and grabs her discarded clothing before standing and pointing you imperiously out of the room. You turn with a slight swagger, heading towards the stairs.

Judi then sneaks up behind you and your only warning is the rush of air before a stinging slap lands on the left cheek of your arse. You squeal childishly from the shock and then suddenly she’s pressed against your back, her hands on your hips, lips at your ear.

“Now you cheeky madam, I want you upstairs and on my bed within thirty seconds or the punishment I’m planning will take a sharp turn in the “unpleasant” direction.” She squeezes your hips possessively and you manage to squeak out a reply.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good girl.” Her voice is sultry, deep and it slips into your ear like liquid chocolate, arousing you further.

“Now,” she releases your hips and steps back slightly. “Get moving.” You walk quickly away from her but not before she lands another smack on your arse, the right side this time.

You can’t wait to see what she has in store for you.


	2. If You're Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judi punishes you for interrupting her reading...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this should really be Chapter 2a, because Chapter 3 will be what could have happened if our little Fangirl had behaved badly...
> 
> Again, there's so little plot you couldn't find it with a microscope, so just enjoy the smutty smut =]
> 
> ~Moose~

Scampering up the stairs, your arse smarting from Judi’s chastising, you grin in anticipation of what she’ll do to you for interrupting her reading. You quickly move into Judi’s bedroom and perch on the side of the bed, waiting for her to join you with an eager smile on your face. You have no idea what she’ll do; you haven’t explored this part of your relationship with her yet. Well, there’s a first time for everything, you muse as you hear her footsteps outside the bedroom door. She pauses and then saunters in, wearing the shirt loosely and carrying her top, which she flings into a corner. Stepping towards you, eyes blazing, she speaks quietly.

“Close your eyes and strip. Quickly. You are not to open your eyes until I say so.” Her voice is deadly calm but you can see the spark of mischievous desire in her eyes. “Do you understand?”

“Yes ma’am.” You obey her, shutting your eyes and standing up. You hear her walk away from you, presumably towards the en-suite bathroom and quickly divest yourself of your top, jeans, bra and knickers, then sit back down on the bed; listening sharply for the sound of her return. 

After a few minutes, you hear padding footsteps coming towards you and her voice commands you to:

“Stand up and turn around with your hands behind your back.” You obey her and feel Judi moving behind you and put her hands on your wrists, holding them together for a brief instance. Then you feel something thin and silky wrap around them and bind them in place. Before you can guess what it is, Judi speaks.

“Open your eyes.” You do so and spin around, only to catch sight of her and groan. She’s wearing red lace knickers and a matching bra that pushes her tits up, the sheer lace highlighting the curves of her breasts and teasing you with a glimpse of her nipples. The mystery of what’s binding your wrists is solved when you notice that the red silk robe she’s wearing is missing the belt. Judi saunters backwards to an armchair near the dresser and perches on the edge of it, leaning back regally and beckoning you to her.

You move to stand in front of her as she spreads her legs apart and motions for you to kneel between them. As you do so, she slips a hand slowly down her body, briefly caressing and squeezing her breast, trailing her fingers down her stomach until they reach the waistband of her underwear and she stops.

“You are not to move and you may not come until I tell you to.” Her cold voice belies the spark of desire in her eyes but you nod, your eyes fixed on hers. After a pause, her hand moves beneath the lace and she touches herself with a quiet groan, moving her other hand up to her breast, circling her nipple through the lace. Your throat goes dry as she continues to pleasure herself, her head thrown back against the chair-extending her neck again.

You desperately want to kiss her throat like you did before; suck her skin and lick across her collarbones to nuzzle in the hollow behind them, but you can’t. You dare not disobey her for fear she’ll stop and leave you hot, horny and tied up on the floor. Watching her hand intensely, you notice she’s moved from rubbing her clit to massaging her folds and occasionally slipping a finger inside. A damp patch forms on the lace and your mouth waters, wanting to lean forward and suck her juices away.

Her moans get more and more depraved as she grinds against her right hand, pinching a nipple between the finger and thumb of her left. You whimper quietly as you watch her come undone, her moans giving way to one long groan as she climaxes, continuing to rub her clit through the aftershocks. As she opens her eyes and looks at you, you silently beg her to let you touch her. She must have registered the burning need in your eyes because she raises her hips, wiggling the lacy knickers down her legs and puts her hand on the back of your head.

“Make me come.” She orders, and pulls you forwards, reclining back once again, toying with her breasts. You’re tugged to her molten centre by her insistent hand and you inhale her scent before running your tongue through her folds and over her clit, relishing the contact. Judi throws her head back again, moaning and grinding down on your mouth as you alternate nibbling her clit with flicking it with your tongue. The noises she makes send shivers of desire down your spine and her fingers in your hair tighten as she nears her second orgasm, whimpering and breathing heavily through her nose.

Rubbing her clit insistently with your tongue, urging her to come, you glance up at the vision of Dame Judi Dench arching with pleasure and playing with her breasts, moistened lips parted and cheeks flushed. It’s too much to bear. You bite her clit gently, causing her to climax with a scream, flooding your mouth with her juices. Before you can lap them up, she pulls your face away from her sex, panting.

“Wait.” She says breathlessly, her chest heaving. “I haven’t finished with you yet.” Your heart skips and sinks simultaneously, eagerly anticipating her next move-but you ache with desire, and want, no need to come before you spontaneously combust. She shifts again, moving her hands to her breasts, taking them out of the lace cups and propping them up on the sturdy underwire.

She flashes a feral grin at you and runs a hand down into her sex, soaking her fingers in her cream as you groan, dropping your lips to the back of her hand. She pulls your forehead away from her again and brings her dripping fingers up to smear over her breasts. Judi repeats this until both her breasts are coated in her juices and you feel like a quivering mess, whimpering on your knees, completely at the mercy of this hot, sexy woman.

“Now,” she pulls you up to kneel properly, so that your face is level with her chest. “Lick it off.”

Whimpering, you beg her, “Please-“

“-and you may not come.” She says sharply.

“Jude-“

“Do as I say or I’ll leave you here.” Her words cut like a knife through the haze of desire in your mind and you bend your head to her breasts, sucking and licking her juices away. She tastes exquisite; the sweet taste of her skin mixing with the headiness of her cream makes your pussy ache and throb. You wish you could touch yourself but the silk around your wrists bites into your skin, taunting you with the frustration of it all.

At last, you lick the last drops off her nipple and she cups your face in her hands.

“Good girl.” She smiles properly at you and your heart melts at the sight. She pulls you up to standing and slips a hand between your legs, finally, finally, touching you where you need her. After a few circles of her finger on your clit, you feel like shattering into a thousand pieces, to hell with the consequences of her punishment. Judi stands and leans in, pressing her lips to your ear and whispering the words you’ve been waiting desperately to hear,

“Come now.”

You do. Screaming in bliss, you arch and grind down into her fingers, your vision blurring. You see stars behind your eyelids and slump forwards over her shoulder, sobbing in pleasure through the aftershocks as she rubs soothing circles on your back and shushes you quietly.

Raising your head, you look at her, white hair rumpled, breasts spilling out of her bra, naked except for the robe falling off one shoulder and fall a little bit more in love, if it were possible.

“I think you’ve learnt your lesson, don’t you?” Her voice is back to the soft, husky tones you love and you nod in response. She reaches behind you and unties the silk binding your wrists, pulling them to her as you flex your fingers. Kissing the pink marks left by the restraints, she murmurs,

“Good. I wouldn’t want to use these.” She turns and opens the top drawer to her dresser, pulling out a pair of handcuffs with a flourish and a wink. You groan but giggle at her and she joins in, chuckling huskily and leads you to the bed, removing her robe and bra.

You snuggle under the covers with her, pressing your face into the side of her neck and wrapping an arm over her stomach. She cards her fingers through your hair and tenderly places a kiss to the crown of your head as you drift off to sleep.

“Good night.”


	3. But If You're Bad...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative to chapter 2: what might have happened if you behaved badly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I may have indulged a bit with this as it's quite long and a you might think that Judi is a bit OOC. If there's any problems or suggestions for improvement, please, please message me and I'll see what I can do with any iffy bits.
> 
> Enjoy =]
> 
> ~Moose~

Turning, you scamper quickly up the first few stairs and then pause; an undeniable need to see her again niggling at you.

“I said thirty seconds, or else.” Judi’s sharp voice spurs you into action; running up the stairs to the bend near the top. You stop, the bad girl on your shoulder urging you to look at her once more. You peek over the banister at her sorting out her clothes in the hall mirror.

She’s smirking at herself and running a hand over her gorgeous hair, fluffing it up a bit at the front and smoothing a few unruly locks nearer the back. A smile tugs at the corners of your lips; watching her rearranging her clothing always does that. Suddenly, she inhales deeply and twists around towards the stairs. Her beautiful blue eyes meet yours and very quickly turn deadly cold. Shit. Indulging your inner voyeur really wasn’t a good idea.

“Right, young lady,” Judi strides forwards menacingly and you squeak, racing up the rest of the stairs and into the bedroom as fast as your legs can carry you. Perching on the edge of the bed, you wait with bated breath for Judi to come in.

You have no idea what she’ll do now. You’re not scared; on the contrary; she can be quite creative, as well as cheeky, when she wants to be; but there’s a tiny part of you that’s nervous. Good nerves though, the sort of adrenalin that keeps you on your toes. God knows you’ll need to be with a fiery Dame like Judi around.

Footsteps sound on the floor outside the bedroom and your pulse quickens further. They stop, and you know she’s pausing by the door to build the tension. Knowing Judi, she’s probably got a cheeky smirk on her face. The door opens ever so slowly, one hand curling around it seductively, the red on her nails glinting in the overhead light.

She shuts the door and steps into your personal space, glaring down at you severely, crossing her arms under her chest and starts to speak.  The movement of her arms, however, has captivated your attention and your eyes flicker down from hers and onto her breasts. They’re at the perfect level for your mouth and her crossed arms have pushed them up further, the tops of her breasts attempting to escape the confines of her white bra. You lick your lips and lean forwards a little. Her cleavage looks so tempting, so irresistible. You could just dip your tongue in and lavish all your attention on those glorious, delectable-

Her hand suddenly and firmly grips your jaw, tipping your head up so that you’re forced to look into her blazing blue eyes.

“I do hope I’m not distracting you.” Her voice is ice. Cold but husky at the same time, and a shiver of arousal runs down your spine. You shake your head, full of contrition.

“Oh, but it seems I was.” Judi glares and bends down so she’s almost face to face with you. “You were rather focussed elsewhere when **I** wanted your full attention. We wouldn’t want that to happen again, would we?”

Her breath is ghosting over your mouth and it’s intoxicating-the sweet scent drawing you to her moist, parted lips. You almost _need_ to kiss her again, to feel her tongue against yours and her sharp teeth nibbling on your bottom lip.

Her grip on your jaw tightens, bringing you back to reality again. Your over reactive imagination has gotten the better of you yet again, and she knows it.

“I asked you a question. Do you want to get distracted again?” You really want to say yes, but the rational part of your mind intrudes.

“No, ma’am.”

“Ah, manners, I see.” She smiles a little and releases you. “Good girl. You’ll be needing those. Now, shut your eyes, strip, and do _not_ open them until I allow you to.”

“Yes, ma’am.” She nods and you close your eyes, stand up, and quickly divest yourself of all your clothes, throwing them in the general direction of the bedside table. With your eyes closed, you can hear Judi much more clearly. She’s still in the room, you think, and by the rustle of clothing, she’s undressing. The little demon on your shoulder reappears, urging you to peep. Just a tiny look, it whispers. A teeny, _tiny_ glimpse of her skin. It wouldn’t hurt.

You listen carefully for the small sigh she always lets out when she undoes her bra. Chances are, she’ll have her back to you; she’ll be dropping it on the chair in the corner you think she’s in. You wait impatiently, hands firmly clasped behind your back. Seconds tick by like hours...when, yes, there it is! You snap your eyes open, ready to get a glimpse of the back of her white head or possibly her gorgeous arse in those white trousers. What you actually receive is infinitely more sexy and terrifying.

She’s taken her bra off all right, but she hasn’t got her back to you, she’s _not_ in the far corner of the room and she’s clad in something much more exciting than the white bra that’s now on the floor. It’s a red basque-not quite a corset-with black lace running down the front where the fasteners are. She’s doing the last few at the top up and her breasts jiggle slightly with every movement, the polish on her nails the exact shade of crimson as the basque.

She does the last fastener up and runs her hands down the front of her chest, looking up indulgently, and then she catches sight of you. Her gaze once again turns ice cold and she steps towards you with her hands on her hips.

“Oh, you really are asking for it, aren’t you, you bad girl.” She shakes her head but moves until she’s directly in front of you, a dirty smirk playing around the corners of her mouth. She looks you straight in the eye, then grabs the back of your head and kisses you. It’s unlike any other kiss you’ve had before: she’s nipping your lips, flicking them with her tongue before plunging into your mouth to coax moan after moan from you. She tastes exquisite and her hand on the back of your head moves to cup your jaw, then your breast and finally skims down your spine to squeeze your arse.

Just as you start to lose yourself in this wonderful, gorgeous woman, she slaps you sharply and you gasp into her mouth. She draws away from you, but holds your hips possessively.

“Now,” she licks your pouting bottom lip fleetingly, “ _Do as I say_ or I’ll leave you here.” You’re too turned on to fool around so you just look down, close your eyes and nod.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good girl.” Judi releases you and moves away again. You try to quell the burning need inside you by refusing to think of the near-naked, smoking hot, mischievous woman sidling around the bedroom.

At last, you feel her hands on yours, but she’s binding your wrists together tightly with something thin and slippery. Her voice slips into your ear seductively as she presses herself up against your back.

“Safe word is chocolate.” You nod and grin to yourself at the reference.

“You may open your eyes and turn around...I don’t think I have to warn you about trying anything, hmm?” Her grip on your hands tightens.

“No, ma’am.”

“Good girl.” She repeats and steps away as you spin around to look at her. Your arousal returns in full force as you take in the sight of Judi. She’s still wearing the basque, but has replaced the shirt with a red silk robe that’s untied, letting you see the matching lacy knickers underneath. You guess that the material wrapped around your wrists has come from the robe she’s wearing. Whimpering at the sexy woman in front of you, you shift your legs together in an attempt to put pressure on your pussy and provide some relief from the desire throbbing through you.

“Oh, no, we can’t have that.” Judi smirks and taps one thigh. “Legs apart and face the bed.” You do as she says, facing the large four-poster bed from the side, not quite near enough to topple onto it. Judi has her hands on your inner thighs, urging them wider with pressure from her fingers and little whispers.

She leaves you there for a bit and you imagine she’s hovering behind you, admiring her handiwork on your flushed arse and the knots around your wrists. Suddenly, you hear a rush of air and brace yourself for another slap on your behind, but her hand lands on your pussy. It’s not quite hard enough to hurt; just enough to cause more heat to pool in your groin, making you groan.

Judi presses herself along your back once again and lifts her lips to your ear to talk to you in sultry little whispers.

“You may not come until I allow you...and, you will not speak unless I ask you a question. Do you understand?”

“Yes ma’am.” She nods but stays pressed up behind you, one hand holding your hip and the other resting lightly on your thigh. She slaps you again but because of the slightly awkward angle it’s more of a reminder of your desire than a chastisement.

“You’ve behaved dreadfully this evening, don’t you think?” Another slap, this time nearer your clit.

“Yes ma’am.” Slap.

“You deliberately interrupted my reading.” Slap. “You disobeyed me when I told you to go upstairs.” Slap. “You didn’t concentrate when I wanted your full attention.” Slap. “You disobeyed me again when I told you to close your eyes.” Slap. “I think that warrants a punishment, don’t you?” Slap.

“Yes ma’am.” You fight to keep your voice steady as she slaps you again.

“Good.” She lets you go and moves away. “Stay still.” She warns as you make to turn around and watch her. She returns to your back quickly, holding something that feels suspiciously like a book.

“Look what I’ve brought.” She waves her hand in front of your face and you see the book she was reading down in the living room with you. Road Rage by Ruth Rendell.

“Thanks to you and your _interfering_ hands, I didn’t get to finish the chapter I was reading.” She pauses and trails her tongue along your shoulder. “I think, as punishment, you should read up to where I was planning to.”

You nod. On the surface, this suggestion is completely innocent, but the slow patterns Judi’s drawing on the inside of your thigh promises something more.

“I’m going to untie your wrists and I want you kneeling on the bed with your ankle at the bedpost. Now, please.”

“Yes ma’am.” She releases your wrists from their bond and you kneel on the mattress quickly, not wanting to provoke her any further. She can be quite inventive with revenge, you think. As soon as your ankle is in place, she uses the silk belt to attach it to the bedpost tightly.

“Now,” she says, moving on to the bed next you and putting the book in your hands. “Page 290.” She puts her lips right next to your ear and whispers, “You must keep reading clearly until the end of the chapter, no matter what might happen.” She slips her hand between your legs and presses your clit fleetingly before nipping your earlobe and shifting away to lounge at the top of the bed, propped up by the fluffy pillows.

You turn to the page she wants and begin to read,

“”The bones those kids found in the heap of earth at Stowerton Dale,” Wexford said, leafing through the forensic reports that had come in, then sitting down and reading...”

You read to the end of the page when you glance up at her briefly, then do a double-take. She’s rubbing her clit through the lace of her knickers and looking straight at you with a slight smirk on her face. You falter half-way through the sentence and try to stifle a groan as she slips a hand under the material and continues to caress her folds, moaning quietly.

“Keep reading.” She orders as she runs a hand over her basque and then up and into the cup at the top, squeezing her breast.

“Wexford referred back to the report. “Iron filings, which rather points to some kind of factory or-or-work-shop.” You stutter and the last word comes out as a gasp as she slips a finger inside, groaning and writhing, grinding down on the heel of her hand. She looks up sharply.

“I told you to keep reading.” Her voice betrays no hint of the desire that’s obviously coursing through her veins and you obediently keep reading; eyes averted from the erotic sight not a metre away from you in order to comply with her order. You reach the bottom of page 294 before she comes, moaning loudly and rubbing her clit furiously as she rides out her orgasm, panting and shuddering as she comes down.

She flashes you a feral grin and climbs off the bed to reach into the bedside cabinet drawer as you read.

“The place suited its owners. They too looked as if they had started life in colours, in strength and trimness and with a certain polish, but time and the expense of this house and the trials of those children, had stained and-“

You break off with a sharp groan as Judi reveals what she was finding by pressing the vibrator to your clit before withdrawing.

“What did I say?” She asks.

“To read clearly and - and - to - not – stop, no matter what – what might happen.” You gasp out as she rolls the compact device over your clit again.

“Good girl. Carry on.” You kneel up more firmly and continue to read as well as you can, choking back the whimpers she tries to elicit from you with the buzzing toy. You can’t see her; she’s standing behind you and whispering filthily in your ear, attempting to turn you on more with her words. She alternates holding the vibrator on your clit and rubbing it gently over your folds, licking and nibbling your earlobe.

The pressure inside you builds and you desperately try to concentrate on finishing the chapter she wants you to without letting the moan that’s caught in your throat out. Suddenly, Judi holds the device on your clit and slips two fingers inside your pussy, pressing against that sweet spot inside you. Your mind goes blank as you climax, clenching around her fingers and moaning despite her strict instruction not to.

Gasping and opening your eyes, you notice the lack of pressure on your clit and Judi’s face smirking at you.

“You remember what I said, don’t you?”

“Yes ma’am.” You gasp out.

“Ten more pages.” She orders, her smirk vanishing.

“Jude, please-“

“You heard what I said. Now _do as you’re told_.” She flicks her fingers over your clit once more.

“Yes ma’am.” You continue to read and try to ignore the incredibly tempting sight of Judi’s fingers slipping into her underwear once more, playing with her drenched folds and rubbing her clit over and over, coaxing more of her juices out of herself. It’s only when she reaches under your arms and strokes her cream over one breast that you bite your tongue in order to prevent a groan from escaping your lips.

Then you feel her other hand on your pussy and bolts of desire shoot straight to your clit as she slides her fingers into you, coating them in your cream. Judi removes them and smirks, before rubbing them over your other breast and sucking her fingers into her mouth one by one. You stumble over your words yet again as she swirls her tongue over the tip of one digit and hums in delight, then grins evilly.

She puts both hands on your waist and leans forward slowly, looking up at your eyes to make sure you’re looking at the page; then sucks a nipple into her mouth, rolling her talented tongue over the hardened point. You stop reading in order to inhale sharply as she nibbles all around it, and then laps your cream up from the top of your breast.

“Carry on.” She orders, her mouth full of your breast, the vibrations sending shards of arousal down your spine as your breath hitches.

“His son Colum seemed to think, or affect-ted to think, th-hat they were searching for ex-plosives. He sat in hi-is wheelchair at the foot of th-he stairs, haranguing everyone, his pa-rents and the four police officers, on vi-visection, endan-dangered species, game hunting and, more obscurely, the des-struction of the dodo.” Your breath catches frequently and more so when she bites your breasts as she licks and sucks your combined fluids from your chest.

Finally, she sucks the final drops from where they have trickled down to your sternum and wriggles out from in front of you, standing up once again.

“Keep reading but get down on your hands and knees and spread your legs.”

“Yes ma’am.” Your voice is shaky from the effort of not screaming in bliss and you obey her, spreading your legs further apart and leaning down, resting on your elbows so that your hands are free to hold the book. Through your words, you can hear Judi taking something out of the drawer and moving back to you, her hand gently caressing the curve of your arse before slapping it.

“Listen to me a moment.” She leans in and orders quietly. You stop reading obediently. “Finish the ten pages I asked you to, and do _not_ come until I say so. Understand?” You’re too aroused to speak so just nod and hear the bed shift as she gets off and stands behind you.

As you start to read again, you feel a cool, hard object running through your folds. Ohhhh, God. Judi’s soaking a dildo in your juices. You move your hips in time with her ministrations and when she suddenly stops and pulls it away, you clench your hands around the edges of the book and try not to growl with frustration.

Slowly, ever-so-slowly, she eases it inside of you and starts to move it rapidly in and out as you desperately attempt to continue reading. She puts a hand on your arse and gently caresses it whilst thrusting inside you mercilessly.

Amidst your breathy, gasping words, Judi’s incessant movements inside of you; the burning and undeniable coil of need tightens inside your belly, heating your flesh and bringing you closer to release. You speak more quickly, trying to finish the ten pages she’s ordered you to before you come.

“I said to speak _clearly._ ” She orders, slapping your arse and picking up the pace of her thrusting. You can’t reply but slow down your words a fraction.

Two pages left. Slap. Slap. Slap. One and a half. Slap. One. Slap. Slap. Half a page...

“Wexford sighed and pinched her nose impatiently. She stood up. “Another time then, gentlemen.” She walked out briskly.” Done. You toss the book aside and slump down, your head between your elbows. Sighing and whimpering loudly, she drives you further to the point of release. You start to shudder; you’re so close it hurts and all you want to do is feel the blissful release of climax.

Judi shifts and she gives you no warning as she scrapes her teeth over your arse and fingers your clit. You’re well aware that although you’ve finished what she asked you to, she hasn’t yet allowed you to come, so you bite your lip and pant through your nose as she trails her tongue over your backside and up your spine until she’s breathing on the back of your neck. She presses down on your clit and thrusts hard inside you, whispering into your ear,

“Come now.” You claw the bedcovers as you allow yourself to climax, screaming your release into the sheets. Judi continues to gently circle your clit as you come down, eventually removing the toy from you and placing it on the bedside cabinet. She sits next to your collapsed form and rubs soothing circles on the small of your back, caressing your skin and bending occasionally to graze it with her soft lips.

“Good girl.” She eventually murmurs into your hair. “I think that’s a lesson learned, don’t you?”

“Yes...” you gasp, still slightly breathless from your climax.

“Good.” She moves behind you and unties your ankle from the bedpost, kissing where the silk had dug into your skin. You move to the side of the bed and flop down, head buried in a pillow, utterly spent. She chuckles and clambers up beside you, cuddling into your side and turning you to face her, twining a hand into your hair gently.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” You’re curious to see if your hunch is right.

“Did I?” She feigns innocence rather adorably and smirks at you.

“Mmmm, I think so. Your nail varnish is _exactly_ the same shade of red as this.” You run your fingers gently down the basque. “And you’re not one to colour match your outfits by accident.”

“I had no idea I’d rolled into bed with Sherlock Holmes.” She quips, totally deadpan. You chuckle and her smirk widens. “But yes, my little consultant detective, I did plan this.” She strokes your hair tenderly. “I was waiting for you to slip up and indulge yourself.”

She presses a sweet, chaste kiss to your forehead and then a slightly longer one to your lips, lingering around your mouth to kiss your chin and then along your jaw.

“Didn’t take long, did it?” You smirk back, holding her nipped-in waist.

“I honestly didn’t expect it to.” She grins and kisses you firmly on the mouth and draws away to elegantly sprawl on to her back. You move over her and carefully undo the many fasteners down the front of her torso, kissing and licking each inch of exposed skin as you reveal it. Finally, you remove the basque, shimmy her knickers down her legs and roll into a comforting cuddle.

Your arms are around her waist, your head pillowed comfortably on the tops of her gorgeous breasts and she’s got a hand on your back, the other still in your hair as she kisses the crown of your head sweetly.

“Good night.”


End file.
